girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets Rileytown
Girl Meets Rileytown is the seventeenth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 38th episode overall. https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/629168229320032256 It aired on September 25, 2015 to 2.6 million viewers. Overview After Maya hurts Riley's feelings, the group learns that Riley is overly sensitive because another classmate is making fun of her. Riley's friends encourage her to like herself for who she is. Plot Rliey pretends to be sick to escape going to school, but she obviously isn't sick, but upset. When trying to find out what has Riley so down, Maya mentions Rileytown, the made-up land where all of Riley's goofiness and happiness comes from. Riley becomes mad, telling Maya she is being a bully and to stop. Riley complains she doesn't want to be weird, but be the girl no one notices. In Cory's history class, the class learns about the duel between Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton. In class, Riley and Maya continue their argument about whether or not Maya is being a bully. Riley decides she and Maya are also having a "conflict", like Burr and Hamilton, and should settle it the same way. The girls end up having a old-fashioned duel with ice-cream cones at Topanga's, where Cory urges Maya to forfeit and help Riley. Maya tries to stop, but Riley throws her ice cream in Maya's face and walks out. The gang tries to figure out what has made Riley so upset with Maya, to no avail, when Farkle suddenly has a realization. He makes Zay and Lucas leave, so he can speak to Maya alone. He tells her how he believes that someone is bullying Riley like someone was bullying him, by telling Riley her silliness and other things makes her weird, and different. Maya thinks Farkle is definitely right, and goes to seek out Riley. Back in Riley's bedroom, the two argue again, but Riley eventually tells Maya what happened. She vaguely describes how an unreasonable girl keeps texting her cruel things. Maya tries to convey to Riley how she should of come to her, because that's what friends are for. Meanwhile, back at Topanga's, Farkle ties Lucas up with towels, so that when he tells him what's wrong with Riley he won't become raging mad. Farkle explains the problem to Zay and Lucas, but Lucas becomes very angry anyway and breaks the towels holding him down. The three rush to the Matthew's, where Maya and Riley are trying to make a barricade for Lucas. Lucas easily knocks it down. Mad about Riley not confiding in her friends, Lucas also tries to explain that he's there to help Riley. They end up coming back to Topanga's, where Riley tells how a girl classmate took a video of Riley doing a secret activity, hosting an awards ceremony in the school, when no one is there. The unnamed girl threatened Riley, telling her she will share the video with the whole school. Her friends console her, telling her she is her own person and this girl isn't worth it. Later, Riley has a talk with the girl, who doesn't speak, and isn't shown on camera. Riley talks about the quirky things she does, and how she doesn't care how other people react to it. She goes on to begin her award show, pretending the host is British Riley, who announces that Riley has won. The girl walks away, although it is not known wether she did so out of disgust or guilt. Maya, who came in along with what appears to be the rest of the school, ends the episode by telling Riley, "Look Riles, the farther away she goes, the smaller she gets." Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux Absent cast *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews Memorable Quotes Trivia *August Maturo (Auggie Matthews) did not appear in this episode. *Maya and Riley have made a flag and anthem for "Rileytown." *This is the second episode of the series covering the topic of bullying after Girl Meets Flaws. Farkle even refrences these events while sympathizing with Riley. *The bully is never actually shown in the episode. *The bully is a female as Riley said a girl is bullying her. *When Cory teaches a lesson about Friendship and Growth, Those are the two themes for the Girl Meets World seasons: Season 1 is about Friendship and Season 2 is about Growth which was told by Creator Michael Jacobs. *It is revealed Riley holds a secret award ceremony for herself on Fridays after school. However, seeing as Maya is always with Riley, especially after school and on weekends, it is a wonder how Maya was unaware of this. *Most of his previously unidentified students which Cory named, (Jade, Wyatt, Haley, Jeffrey, and Clarissa) were given the actual first names of their actors. *This episode was geared towards the audience of the show, many of whom have made comments online regarding Riley's behavior. *References from Girl Meets Flaws and Girl Meets Cory and Topanga are used. *The other classmates are all listed by Cory by name: Sarah, Darby, Jade, Yindra, Wyatt, Jeffrey, Haley, Nate, Yogi, Dave, Clarissa *Farkle uses the styrofoam ball gun that was last seen in Girl Meets Rules on Lucas and Zay. Gallery Transcript Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes airing in 2015